Airlines, hospital emergency rooms, campers, travelers and many other entities use pillows. If a pillow is an inflatable pillow, the normal way to inflate the pillow is to blow into a closed sac through a tube and then, in some way, constrict or plug the tube in order to keep air within the pillow. This is not a convenient or necessarily rapid way to inflate a pillow.